go_bustersfandomcom-20200214-history
BC-04
is Beet Buster's Buster Vehicle. It can be piloted and can transform into a variety of forms each with its own function, chief of which is BC-04 Beet/Go-Buster Beet. Its prototype number was BMP-D-1305c. Its driver interface does not require a Buddy Roid, just a pilot utilizing the DriveBlade. History Plans on it began some time after the first combination of Go-BusterOh, though the blueprints themselves were originally designed by engineer Masato Jin. The project was so secretive that even the Go-Busters themselves didn't know about it, but Chief Takeshi did. The Go-Busters only discovered the plan when they foiled an attempt by Enter to steal the blueprints. It was later revealed that Ryuji's bitter friend, Kazuya, revealed the project to Enter out of dissatisfaction at his job. Ryuji confronted him about this as he was downloading the blueprints to give to Enter. While fighting a Metaloid, Ryuji told Kazuya to keep the blueprints safe, as his dreams were in there. Kazuya met with Enter anyway, but attempted at the last moment to cancel the deal. Enter took the plans regardless and used them to create the Megazord Delta, a mutated version of BC-04 possessing offensive power far exceeding a normal Megazord. However, a second copy of the BC-04 plans had been with Jin when his lab was transported into hyperspace, and over the course of the next 13 years he constructed a version of BC-04 to proper specs, which upon its unveiling proved superior to the Delta. He further constructed a support machine for it in the form of SJ-05, with which it can combine to form Buster Hercules. Modes Buster Vehicle BC-04 Piloted by Beet Buster, BC-04 is Beet's buster vehicle mode; resembling a giant crane truck. BC-04 is armed with the Beet Cannons mounted on its side and can also extend its crane arm to punch or hook an opponent. The crane carries 3000 meters of steel cable in its crane arm and is strong enough to lift a giant enemy off its feet and into the air before tossing it away. Since it does not require a Buddy Roid interface, it does not have a Buster Machine mode per se. Interestingly, while the Go-Busters refer to the vehicle itself as BC-04, Masato Jin refers to any and all modes of it as BC-04 Beetle. Buster Animal BC-04 Beetle is Beet's animal form, resembling a Rhinocerous Beetle . It uses its horn to toss enemies into the air and also has the ability to collect Enetron from its opponents. Go-Buster Beet/BC-04 Beet is Beet Busters MegaZord. Its crane arm can extend to significant lengths to strike or grapple with an opponent before sending an electric pulse down the arm's length. Its primary weapons are the two mounted on its legs which can be converted into the for its finisher. Beet can also perform a team finisher with SJ-05 called the , where Beet catches the target with the crane arm as SJ-05 lands on the extended limb and uses it as an airplane catapult to launch itself straight into the target. Like Ace, Beet can also ride LT-06 for increased speed and mobility. Combinations A list of mecha combinations which include BC-04: *Great Go-Buster *Buster Hercules *Go-Buster King Cockpit BC-04cockpit.jpg|Beet Buster inside BC-04 Super Sentai Battle: Dice-O *'Profile' :Go-Buster Beet: to be added Notes *Buster Vehicle BC-04 is seen among the artifacts of the Lupin Collection. See Also PRBM toy listings.jpg External links TV Asahi *TV Asahi's page on the BC-04 Beetle Dice-O *Go-Buster Beet at the [http://www.dice-o.com/ Super Sentai Battle: Dice-O official website] *Go-Buster Beet at the Dice-O Wiki Category:Buster Vehicles Category:MegaZords Category:Mecha (Go-Busters) Category:Gold Mecha Category:One-mecha Robos Category:Sentai 4